nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bertrand Lavier
right Bertrand Lavier, plasticien contemporain français né à Châtillon-sur-Seine (Côte-d’Or) le 14 juin 1949. Il vit et travaille à Paris et à Aignay-le-Duc (Côte-d’Or). Son style Depuis le début des années 1970, Bertrand Lavier interroge les rapports de l'art et du quotidien ainsi que la nature de l'œuvre d'art en plaçant dans un environnement socialement identifié comme lieu d'exposition d'œuvres d'art, des objets empruntés à la vie courante, modifiés ou hybridés de façon à ce que leur statut même s'en trouve mis en question. Pendant les années soixante-dix, il réalise des travaux photographiques puis repeint des objets dans le cadre d'une réflexion sur la peinture: Il recouvre un piano, une fenêtre, un réfrigérateur ou encore un miroir d'une épaisse couche de peinture tout en reprenant les couleurs d'origine des objets peints. Dès 1975 a lieu sa première exposition personnelle au Centre national d'art contemporain. Mais c'est surtout à partir de 1978 qu'il met en place son vocabulaire plastique, avec des photographies et des objets repeints, dont les motifs et les détails sont exactement recopiés. Dans ce travail systématique, il introduit des variantes. Par exemple, en 1979, il réalise Landscape painting and beyond, une œuvre en trois parties comprenant une photographie, son prolongement en peinture, et une partie peinte entièrement inventée. Ses premières œuvres exploitent l'ambiguïté résultant d'objets quotidiens simplement recouverts d'une épaisse couche de peinture: ces objets sont à la fois l'objet lui-même car ils demeurent théoriquement utilisables et l'image de l'objet, en raison de la peinture qui les recouvre. Dans le même esprit, Lavier repeind ensuite partiellement à l'identique un tableau « ancien », invitant à s'interroger sur le statut de l'œuvre peinte. En 1984, il réalise Brandt sur Haffner, première pièce où un réfrigérateur est posé sur un coffre-fort. En posant un objet sur un autre, Bertand Lavier poursuit cette entreprise par un nouveau procédé de recouvrement, qui transforme les objets non plus en peinture mais en sculpture. Avec Brandt sur Haffner, c'est la chambre froide qui prend appui sur la chambre forte, c'est une pièce sur un socle, à l'instar de la Roue de bicyclette de Duchamp. Comme lui, Lavier fait allusion à la sculpture de Brancusi, en lui retirant ses effets esthétiques. Ces objets ont pour caractéristique de ne pas perdre leur valeur d'usage de manière irrémédiable : ainsi peut-on encore les ouvrir et les fermer, leur intérieur ne comporte aucun signe distinctif ou « geste » de l'artiste. Ils sont même désignés par leur marque, comme s'ils sortaient, neufs, du magasin. Impossible donc de faire parler ces objets en dehors de leur rencontre, qui marque l'exacte limite entre l'objet courant et l'œuvre d'art. Comme le dit Bertrand Lavier « Brandt sur Haffner est à mi-chemin entre le musée et le grand magasin, et ce lieu est introuvable ». L'artiste évolue ensuite vers des combinaisons d'objets dont la valeur d'ensemble dépasse la somme des valeurs de chaque composant pris isolément. La démarche de Lavier trouve ainsi des antécédents dans celles de Marcel Duchamp et des Nouveaux réalistes. l'artiste indique d'ailleurs admirer passionnément l'œuvre de Raymond Hains. L'artiste se livre à une exploration des catégories artistiques et des codes de présentation et de représentation de l'art qui met en évidence la fonction du langage, le rôle du socle dans la définition de la sculpture. Il s'intéresse aux réalités ambivalentes comme lorsque, dans ses Walt Disney Productions, il met en évidence les tableaux modernes, qui passent habituellement inaperçus dans les décors où évolue le personnage de Mickey. Si tout objet peut ainsi cumuler plusieurs identités, « le fait de rapprocher des images est aussi important que d'en créer » : le travail artistique peut ainsi consister à rapprocher des images ou des objets que la réalité quotidienne sépare. Considérant que le ready-made est devenue une catégorie à part entière de l'art au même titre que la peinture ou la sculpture, Bertrand Lavier peut décider d'exposer une automobile accidentée (Giulietta, 1993), une montgolfière dégonflée (Dolly, 1993) ou un fragment de pylone électrique, prenant le contre-pied du principe d'indifférence qui faisait à l'origine la condition même de la possibilité du ready made. Quelques œuvres marquantes * 1979 : Or not to be, sculpture, deux éléments parallélépipédiques en bronze recouverts de peinture acrylique, 55 x 45 x 45 cm chacun, collection FRAC Nord-Pas-de-Calais * 1981 : Mademoiselle Gauducheau, sculpture, 3 placards métalliques peints à l'acrylique, 92 cm x 195 cm x 50 cm – Paris, Musée national d'Art moderne * 1984 : Brandt sur Haffner, réfrigérateur posé sur un coffre-fort; propriété du Centre Pompidou *1990 : Argens sur Decaux Villa Arson, dépôt de l’artiste *1991 : chaise "Charles Eames" . Sculpture, chaise moulée, peinture à l’huile. * 1993 : Peugeot 103 '', scooter déformé, sculpture, 71 x 105 x 138 cm ** ''Dolly, sculpture (montgolfière dégonflée), collection FRAC Nord-Pas-de-Calais ** '' Giulietta'', sculpture, automobile accidentée de marque Alfa Romeo , 166 x 420 x 142 cm, Strasbourg , Musée d'Art Moderne et Contemporain *1998 : série Walt Disney Productions * 2002 : Cléantis peinture, de dimension 185x150, faisant partie de la collection d'œuvres d'art contemporain de la Société Générale * 2003 : '' Objet-Dard'', hommage à Frédéric Dard, sculpture, granit vert et peinture rose, 5,52 m x 2,10 m x 0,60 m, Bourgoin-Jallieu **''Composition bleue, jaune et blanche'', céramique, 400 x 300 cm * 2004 : Vibe I, tableau d’ameublement, 130 x 390 cm **''Four Darks In Red'', film 35 mm transféré sur DVD **''Ifafa IV'', tubes de néon, 195 x 331,5 cm **''Ouray II'', tubes de néon, 238 x 238 cm **''Benjamin Moore II'', tubes de néon, 45 x 45 cm * 2005 : La Boca sur Zanker, sculpture Principales expositions *1982, Documenta VII , Allemagne, Cassel *1983, Villeurbanne, Le Nouveau Musée/Institut *1986, Exposition. Collection Souvenir; Villeurbanne *1987, Documenta VIII Allemagne, Cassel ** L'époque, la mode, la morale, la passion. Aspects de l'art aujourd'hui, 1977-1987 Centre Georges Pompidou *1992, Sociologie de l'art, n°5/1992: L'impératif de nouveauté en art *1997, A house is not a home. Everyday objects in contemporary sculpture , Malmö, Rooseum, Center for contemporary art ** Made in France 1947-1997, 50 ans de création en France. Centre Georges Pompidou / Mnam ** Images, objets, scènes, quelques aspects de l'art en France depuis 1978. Grenoble, Centre national d'art contemporain-Le Magasin **'' Le bel aujourd'hui,'' Villeurbanne, Le Nouveau Musée/Institut ** Où en est la peinture? Interrogations contemporaines sur une technique traditionnelle. Dunkerque (59), Frac Nord Pas-de-Calais *1998, Dijon / le Consortium - collections ** Centre Georges Pompidou / Mnam - Galerie sud / Galerie Nord ** Towards the Museum Quarter - The New Collection, Autriche, Vienne, Museum of Modern Art Ludwig Foundation * 2003, Biennale de Lyon *2006 : Les îles jamais trouvées, Musée d’Art Moderne, Saint-Etienne **Bertrand Lavier, Space Bloomberg, London **''Lichtkunst aus Kunstlicht'', ZMK un MNK, Karlsruhe **''Peintures/ Malerei'', Centre Pompidou, Paris, France *2007 : Il était une fois Walt Disney, Galeries Nationales du Grand Palais, Paris, France **''Busy Going Crazy'', La Maison rouge, Paris, France **Les artistes contemporains au Louvre, Musée du Louvre, Paris, France **''Atomiums'', Xavier Hufkens, Brussels, Belgium *2008: Correspondances - Bertrand Lavier / Édouard Manet", Musée d’Orsay, Paris **Arts Statements Gallery, Hong Kong **The alliance, DoART, Pékin + Séoul **''La peinture en question'', Mons, Belgium *2009: Bertrand Lavier, Villa Medicis, Rome **''Sociétés générales'', Kewenig Galerie, Cologne *2011 Biennale de Lyon 2011 *2012 Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue La Maison rouge ** Bertrand Lavier, depuis 1969 Centre Georges-Pompidou, du 26 septembre 2012 au 7 janvier 2013 *2013 '' Walt Disney Productions 1947 - 2013'' Yvon Lambert - Paris, Paris *2014 L'Illusion des lumières - Palazzo Grassi , Venise *2015 Slip of the Tongue - Punta della Dogana - Fondation Francois Pinault, Venise Aperçu de ses œuvres Chaise Charles Eames Peinte, 1991 - Sculpture. Chaise moulée, peinture à l’huile. Peugeot 103, 1993 Gabriel Gaveau, pianola peint en noir, 1981 Brandt sur Haffner, réfrigérateur posé sur un coffre-fort; 1984 Argens sur Decaux à la Villa Arson, 1990 Cleanthis , peinture sur miroir 2002 Walt Disney Productions, 1998 Ifafa 2008 in Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue Ferrari 308 GTS Ferrari peinte à l'acrylique 1998-2004 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1949